geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauntlets
Gauntlets, formally titled The Lost Gauntlets, are a feature of Geometry Dash, introduced during Update 2.1 with content gradually being included post-release. They are accessed from the directive menu. Description A gauntlet is comprised of a selection of five user levels of similar yet increasing difficulty, which are required to be completed sequentially. There are the standard user level rewards, as well as diamonds for making progress on levels. Completing a gauntlet rewards more diamonds, and may further reward mana orbs, shards, icons and other special items. There are a total of fifteen gauntlets, some of which are initially locked or hidden. Gauntlets All user coins in gauntlet levels are verified. Fire= The Fire Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 5, 2017. The Fire Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *1,025 mana orbs *38 diamonds *28 stars Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *3 fire shards *10 diamonds *1 colour |-| Ice= The Ice Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 5, 2017. The Ice Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *1,025 mana orbs *38 diamonds *28 stars Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *3 ice shards *10 diamonds *1 colour |-| Poison= The Poison Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 6, 2017. The Poison Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *925 mana orbs *36 diamonds *26 stars Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *3 poison shards *10 diamonds *1 colour |-| Shadow= The Shadow Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 6, 2017. The Shadow Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *675 mana orbs *31 diamonds *21 stars Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *3 shadow shards *10 diamonds *1 colour |-| Lava= The Lava Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 7, 2017. The Lava Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *1,025 mana orbs *38 diamonds *28 stars Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *3 lava shards *10 diamonds *1 colour |-| Bonus= The Bonus Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 7, 2017. The Bonus Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *775 mana orbs *33 diamonds *23 stars Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *500 mana orbs *10 diamonds *1 colour |-| Chaos= The Chaos Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 8, 2017. It is initially hidden from the gauntlets menu until the blue lock is selected in the Basement. The Chaos Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *1,125 mana orbs *40 diamonds *30 stars Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *10 diamonds *1 robot *1 blue key |-| Demon= The Demon Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 8, 2017. It is initially locked, requiring the purple key, which is obtained by freeing the Demon Guardian from the Basement. Trying to access the Demon Gauntlet without possessing the purple key will return the following message from the Keymaster, whose name is obscured to '...': *It's no use, that Gauntlet is locked. **The Demon Guardian was the only one who could open it. **Not sure what happened to him. He always was a bit crazy. The Demon Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *2,500 mana orbs *60 diamonds *50 stars Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *10 diamonds *1 spider |-| Time= The Time Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on March 28, 2018. The Time Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *1,075 mana orbs *39 diamonds *29 stars Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *20 diamonds *1 cube |-| Crystal= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 20 diamonds and will unlock a Cube. This gauntlet rewards a total of 30 stars, 40 diamonds and 1125 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on November 16th, 2017. Its levels were determined from a contest that was held to make a level for it. See Crystal Gauntlet contest results. |-| Magic= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 20 diamonds and will unlock a Ball. This gauntlet rewards a total of 33 stars, 43 diamonds and 1275 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on December 28th, 2017. The two last levels were determined from a contest that was held to make a megacollab level for it. See Magic Gauntlet contest results. |-| Spike= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 30 diamonds, 1 demon key and will unlock a Cube. This gauntlet rewards a total of 26 stars, 36 diamonds and 925 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on December 28th, 2017. |-| Monster= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 30 diamonds, 1 demon key and will unlock a Cube. This gauntlet rewards a total of 41 stars, 51 diamonds and 1825 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on April 11th, 2018. |-| Doom= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 40 diamonds, 1 key and will unlock a Death effect. This gauntlet rewards a total of 50 stars, 60 diamonds and 2,500 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on November 18th, 2017. Its levels were determined from a contest that was held to make a level for it. See Doom Gauntlet contest results. |-| Death= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 40 diamonds, 1 key and will unlock a Ship. This gauntlet rewards a total of 44 stars, 54 diamonds and 2050 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on April 11th, 2018. Trivia *There are a total of 234 stars and 304 diamonds as gauntlet rewards as of Update 2.1. *There are a total of 487 stars, 637 diamonds, 19850 orbs, and 12 demon levels in the Gauntlets as for 2.11. *The first six gauntlets are based on the Shards of Power, all of which are the Fire, Ice, Poison, Shadow, Lava and the Bonus shards. **However, as for 2.1, you can only have a maximum of 100 shards; once you reach the limit when redeeming prizes from these gauntlets, each shard will be replaced with 100 Mana Orbs each. *The levels chosen for the Crystal, Doom, Magic and Monster Gauntlets were winners of the Official Gauntlet Creator Contests, hosted by ViPriN and RobTop. **There were a total of 8 winners in the Fourth Official Gauntlet Contest, where 5 composed the Monster Gauntlet, and 3 are apart of the Death Gauntlet. **The last two levels of the Magic Gauntlet are five-person megacollabs, composed of parts from the 10 winners of the Third Official Gauntlet Contest. *Gauntlets are similar to map packs in being collections of user levels that offer rewards, although the number of levels, rewards, and order of play differ. *Gauntlets share the same five sequential level access that is featured in Geometry Dash World, although gauntlets themselves do not need to be played in order, unlike worlds. *On the mobile version, the last 6 Gauntlets have no color to them and have red text. **The Time Gauntlet has a red color instead of blue. *The Death Gauntlet is the only Gauntlet to have levels from both non-demon and demon difficulties. *SLAM is the only level in the Monster Gauntlet to be rated Harder 7* instead of the usual 8*-9*. Most entries to the Gauntlet Contest 4 were rated 8*-9* stars but this level, only 7*, is submitted and “will not be disqualified in the entry”, RobTop exclaimed. This is because the creator (rafer) requested 8 stars. *Gauntlet level orders and the levels themselves have been changed post-release. **For the Fire Gauntlet, after one day, Magmatic Sanctuary, which was initially ordered first, was shifted to fifth due to its underestimated difficulty, and Shock, which was initially ordered fifth, was shifted to fourth due to its overestimated difficulty. **For the Ice Gauntlet, after one day, Skyward, which was initially ordered fifth, was shifted to second due to its overestimated difficulty. **For the Chaos Gauntlet, after a few hours, Blade, which was initially ordered fourth, was removed upon request by its creator. Kappaclysm then advanced to the fourth position and Drippy Dub acquired the third position. **For the Spike Gauntlet, Dangerous Spikes, which was initially ordered first, was removed due to its overestimated difficulty and was replaced by the level Victim. **For the Time Gauntlet, Vulgarity, which was the third level, was replaced with Timeless some hours later due to popular demand. *Of the 75 gauntlet levels, only 12 are demon, 7 are insane, and 4 are normal. *The Spike Gauntlet is the only gauntlet with improper titling, with the first letter of "Spike" being lowercase. *''Fire Aura'', Kappaclysm, and Scarlet Surge are the only levels initially released prior to Update 2.0 to be included in gauntlets. *''Kappaclysm'' is also the only level in the Gauntlets to also be in a Map Pack. Progress is tracked separately for each group. *''Scarlet Surge'' (in the Chaos Gauntlet) is the only XL gauntlet level prior to the release of the Monster Gauntlet with the XL level SLAM and Death Gauntlet with the XL level The Behemoth. **The Behemoth has the longest length of any Gauntlet level, having a playing time of 2 minutes & 55 seconds. *''Infernal Arena'' and Ichor, both in the Lava Gauntlet, is one of only three sets of Gauntlet levels that share a song, the others being Pureland and Shrill Hallway ''(in the Spike and Doom Gauntlets respectively) and ''Magmatic Sanctuary ''and ''HellGate Menace (in the Fire and Monster Gauntlets respectively). *The Chaos Gauntlet is the only Gauntlet which rewards something other than mana orbs, shards, diamonds, colours or icons upon completion, being the blue key for the basement. **The Chaos Gauntlet is also the only Gauntlet initially hidden. *The levels Nowise and Darkness Keeper (both in the Doom Gauntlet), were originally rated Hard Demon, but were later changed to Medium Demon by RobTop a day after the Doom Gauntlet was released because the levels needed to be Easy and Medium Demon to be qualified in the gauntlet. ** Nowise and Darkness Keeper had their rating changed back to Hard Demon some time later. *Bonus 4, Crazy Ball 'Partyt Är Igång!' song name from bossfightofficial displayed in-game as "Partyt r Igng!" because they are unsupported by the font. Gallery FireGauntlet.png IceGauntlet.png PoisonGauntlet.png ShadowGauntlet.png LavaGauntlet.png BonusGauntlet.png ChaosGauntlet.png DemonGauntlet.png TimeGauntlet.png CrystalGauntlet.png MagicGauntlet.png SpikeGauntlet.png MonsterGauntlet.png DoomGauntlet.png DeathGauntlet.png Category:Features